Vibrate
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Kagami yang awalnya sedang makan di majiba dan ingin segera pulang, malah berakhir di borgol dengan getaran-getaran di seluruh badanya. LEMON INSIDE. WARNING. DLDR. RATE M PERTAMA. dan Fic untuk mengembalikan Mood Yuu-nee :3


"Guh! Kenapa aku sangat bodoh tidak mengetahui kalau Kuroko mengerjaiku?! Gaaahh!"

Akhirnya, seorang Kagami Taiga sadar akan dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan Kagami baru saja pulang dari rumah sahabatnya, habis mengerjakan–lebih tepatnya di kerjain–soal dari _sensei_ yang katanya untuk Kagami. Katanya. Dan Ternyata soal-saol itu adalah _troll_ dari si sahabat _misdirection_ itu sendiri. Kagami merasa dirinya sangat bodoh.

"Hua! _Look at the time_! Duh, harus cepet pulang nih!" serunya pada diri sendiri.

Si lelaki kepala merah-hitam itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju stasiun kereta terdekat. "Ah!"

Namun sayang. Niatan pulang cepatnya itu terhenti karena bunyi mengganggu dari perut _six pack_ itu.

"Huuu… kayaknya aku harus ke Majiba dulu…"

Dan kaki-nya malah berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Kagami–yang otaknya habis terkuras gara-gara _troll_ –harus dapat asupan makanan berupa _cheese burger_ sebanyak dua puluh buah dari Majiba–tempat makan _favorite_ -nya.

Sialnya, letak Majiba itu harus melewati pemukiman menyeramkan dari tempat Kagami kelaparan.

"Aku gak takut hantu, aku gak percaya hantu. Aku gak takut hantu, aku gak percaya hantu" bagaikan mantra Kagami menyebut-nyebut kalimat tersebut.

 _ **Kruyuukkk…**_

Bukan bunyi ayam yang berkokok-petok di pagi hari. Bukan juga bunyi _maibou_ yang sedang di kunyah Murasakibara. Melainkan bunyi perut Kagami yang harus di manjakkan. Tangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk men- _dribble_ bola basket itu di usap-usap di bagian perut keroncongannya.

"Uh… Majibu… mengapa kau begitu jauh?" lirihnya.

Ah Kagami, kaunya aja yang lebay.

Kakinya kembali melangkah menuju surga–menuju Majibu. Err, yah, itu kan surganya Kagami.

Kalau di bilang pemukiman kuburan boleh enggak? Karena sumpah, daerah sini sangat sepi dan sunyi! Suasananya pun mencekam, dapat membuat bulu kuduk siapapun yang lewat berdiri tegang. Hanya ada lampu jalanan yang menjadi alat penerangan sekitar. Mana lampunya remang-remang gitu. Angin yang lewat juga menambah kesan horror.

" _Glek…"_

Kagami memegang tengkuknya. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa menggigil.

 _ **GUK! GUK!**_

Pemilik manik _crimson_ itu menengok "A-a-an-an-anjing!"

 _ **GUK! GUK!**_

Kagami lari ngicrit melewati pemukiman _scary_ tersebut karena seekor anjing menggonggong dari belakangnya. Kalau di suruh pilih antara berdiri di pemukiman itu satu jam atau berdiri di samping anjing itu satu jam, Kagami lebih memilih opsi pertama kemana-mana deh. Nigou aja dia takut, apa lagi anjing liar?!

"HIYAAAAAAA… _hosh…hosh…_ "

Untungnya, sehabis pemukiman horror nan mengerikan itu, terdapat bangunan bertuliskan 'MAJI BURGER'.

"KYAAAA~ SURGA~"

Kagami dengan OOC-nya langsung loncat-loncat girang setelah melihat bangunan bersinar terang bak malaikat turun dari langit. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan ketakutannya terhadap anjing liar yang mengejar-ngejarm dirinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ting nung…**_

" _Irasshaimase…"_ Seorang pelayan dari depan kasir menunduk hormat dan memberikan salam.

Kaki besar Kagami menuntun menuju pelayan tersebut untuk memesan–

" _Cheese burger-_ nya dua puluh"

–makanan pengganjal perut.

"Ah?! _Hai!_ " pelayan itu terkejut kaget campur bingung dengan pesanan Kagami yang terlampau banyak itu. Dengan cepat dia menyiapkan pesanan makan malam Kagami.

"I-ini silahkan…jadi 2,000 yen…" sang pelayan memberikan setumpuk _burger_ , sedangkan Kagami memberikan kertas–uang–dalam jumlah pas.

"Si-silahkan menikmati…" puluhan mata menatap Kagami–antara takjub dan kasihan–yang berjalan menuju tempat duduk. Tapi namanya Kagami, dia selalu ' _damn care_ ' tentang itu.

Bokongnya di hempaskan pada kursi tidak bersalah, dan Kagami mulai membuka satu persatu makanannya.

Sayangnya dia tidak melihat kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

"Ahh… aku kenyang…" Kagami meng'puk-puk' pelan perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh oleh para _burger._ "Yosha, ayo pulang"

Kakinya–mau tak mau–harus melewati pemukiman horror itu sekali lagi jika ingin pulang. Kagami hanya bisa berharap kalau anjing tadi tidak akan memunculkan ekornya.

 _ **Zzzzztt**_

"Uh-oh, _nature call. Damn_ , kenapa baru sekarang!?"

Lelaki alis cabang itu celingak-celinguk kiri-kanan–mengecek aman atau tidak–untuk mencari gang kecil dan membuang _nature call_ -nya disana–secara sembarangan.

Seragam celananya dibuka, _boxer_ hitamnya di turunkan sedikit. Benda sakral–yang besar itu–berdiri tegak siap-siap membuang isinya.

" _Fuuuh…_ nyaman-nyaman…"

Tangannya digunakan untuk menutup celananya dan kembali berjalan.

"Yosh, mari pula–Hmph!"

' _Are… kenapa jadi gelap banget ya?'_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Vibrate**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _PWP, BDSM, Sex-toys, rape, lemon,_

 _ **A/n:**_ _My First Rate-M and Sex-scene Fiction_

 _ **Sado!Aomine Maso!Kagami**_

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

* * *

"Engh…"

' _Kok kepalaku berat gini sih?_ '

Aku mencoba membuka mata, tapi rasanya seperti ada lem yang melekat di mata-ku ini.

"Pa-panas…"

Tunggu, kok suaraku jadi kayak gini?! Ayolah mata! Cepat terbuka!

"Hm? Sudah bangun ya?"

Aku mendengar suara. Suara laki-laki–terdengar dari nada baritone bass-nya itu. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa–aku tidak tahu kenapa badanku rasanya sangat kaku–aku menggerakkan tanganku yang– _Are?_ Kok gak bisa? Oh mata, cepatlah terbuka!

"Kalau kau ingin matamu terbuka, rasanya tidak bisa. Matamu sudahku tutup dengan _scarf_ hitam"

Ah terima kasih tuan, kau sudah memberi tahuku mengapa mata ini tidak bisa terbuka. Hahaha.

"Atau kau ingin matamu terbuka, hm?"

A-apa?! Apa-apaan dia? dan– _ugh_! Sensasi apa ini?! Di-dia barusan memegang dada ku bukan?!

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau– _slurp…_ "

Aku dapat merasakan suaranya di telingaku, dia berbisik _seductive_ dan–ew, menjilat pipiku. ARGH! Ingatkan aku untuk mencuci muka setelah keluar dari sini– ikatan _scarf_ di mataku mengendur dan lama kelamaan terjatuh dari tempat awalnya berada. Untunglah.

Tapi kok? Tetap aja gelap?

"Hm? Apa aku harus menyalakan lampu? Kau mau melihat tubuhmu sendiri?"

' _guh,_ AC _-nya kencang sekali. Aku bisa mati kedinginan kalau begini_ '

 _ **Srriingg…**_

Sebuah cahaya–yang tidak terlalu terang–menembus mataku yang belum terbiasa ini. Silau. Tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa.

" _SHIT?! KENAPA TUBUHKU KAYAK GINI?!"_ batinku histeris.

Bagaimana tidak?! aku telanjang! TE-LAN-JANG! Didepan orang lain pula! _plus,_ aku tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu karena terlalu gelap–pencahayaannya kurang bagus–. Bulu kudukku berdiri–aku yakin itu. Dan banyak alat-alat– _WHAT?!_ Alat-alat apa itu yang ada di dadaku?! Berbentuk seperti… kapsul? Oh _kami-sama_. Apa yang terjadi pada hambamu ini?

" _Souka, hajimeyou ka?_ " _seductive_. Suara orang itu terdegar begitu seduktif ditelingaku. Aahh! Aku bisa gila!

 _ **Zzzzztttt**_

' _Getaran? Kenapa aku merasakan getaran di dadaku?'_

"Mngh…" _shit._ Suara apa itu!

"Fufufu, keluarkan suara itu lebih banyak lagi…" aku dapat melihat di tangan orang itu terdapat _remote control_ kecil. Aku yakin itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa fungsi _remote_ it–

"Ngmh!" _FUCK._ Hentikan suara-suara itu! Dan oh, sekarang aku tahu fungsi benda kecil laknat itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kagami tergantung dengan tangandan kaki yang diborgol.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya si lelaki misterius.

Kagami mengerang keras. Getaran menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sebuah benda kecil berbentuk pil berwarna pink laknat itu telah membuat Kagami mengerang dan mendesah nikma– tidak sudi.

"Engh… te-tentu saja tida-AKH!"

Lelaki itu menekan tombol lainnya. Tombol yang membuat Kagami mendesah lebih keras.

"Angh… Hen-tih khaaahn…" wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Peluh membasahi wajah bak _tenshi_ -nya.

"Hm? Berhenti?"

 _ **Klik.**_

Lelaki itu menuruti permintaan Kagami.

"Haah… haah…" Kagami bersyukur karena geratan memabukkan itu berhenti.

"Ah, sebagai tanda terima kasihnya, bagaimana jika kau meminum ini..." si lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah menuju meja kecil. Sebuah gelas di ambilnya.

' _Haah… Mi-minuman apa itu?!_ ' batin Kagami.

"Hm? Kau ingin bertanya ini minuman apa? Ini hanya _sport drink_ kok, aku hanya kasihan melihat wajahmu yang seperti habis di kejar-kejar" di sodorkanlah gelas itu ke depan wajah Kagami.

' _Kalau kasihan lepasin borgol ini dong!_ ' mata _crimson_ menatap keatas. "Ba-baiklah…"

 _Bodohnya kau telah masuk kedalam perangkap_.

 _ **Glek..glek..glek…**_

Semua cairan itu di teguk habis oleh Kagami. "Haah…"

" _Good boy, good boy_ "

' _lho? Kok panas banget sih?_ ' Kagami merasakan gejolak aneh di dalam badannya. Hawa sekeliling menjadi panas, bahkan tubuhnya. Peluh kembali membanjiri badan polos yang tidak terututupi sehelai benang pun. Kagami merasa aneh. Sangat aneh.

"Hm? Ada apa?" lelaki itu kembali mendekati Kagami.

"S-siapa sh-sebenarnya kh-ah… kau!" sebuah pertanyaan–yang juga di sertakan desahan–terlontar dari mulut Kagami.

"Aku? Hm… kau bisa panggil, Aoda" tangan _dim_ nya menyentuh alat laknat di dada Kagami. "Kau… pasti Kagami kan?"

" _Glek._ Ba-bagaimana kh-kau tau namaku– Anhhh…" tangan lainnya di buat untuk menyentuh perpotongan bahu Kagami. ' _Ke-kenapa rasanya geli saat di sentuh dia?!_ '

"Bagaimana? Hm… entalah. Bisa dibilang aku suka menguntit mu, hihi. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku meninggalkan tanda di sini?" wajah lelaki itu mendekat ke leher jenjang yang terkspos di depan mata.

Aoda mengendus-endus leher Kagami. aktifitas itu sukses membuat sang empu begidik. "He-hentikan.. geli…" Kagami dapat melihat kalau rambut Aoda berwarna _navy blue_. Namun dikarenakan pencahayaan yang minim, menjadi seperti _raven_.

Benda lunak, basah dan hangat menyapu leher seputih susu. "Ge-geli–Angh…" Kagami dapat merasakan sedikit getaran di lehernya. Sepetinya Aoda tertawa tadi.

' _Ke-kenapa sentuhannya barusan seperti… membakar?_ '

"Kau tau apa yang barusan kau minum?" Aoda membisikkan kalimat tersebut di telinga Kagami. desahan terus mengalun indah selama dia berbisik.

Kepala merahnya menggeleng lemah.

"Itu adalah air yang ku campur dengan _Aphrodisiac_ …" entah kenapa saat dia menyebutkan kata terakhir–yang masih mentah di otak Kagami–, terasa sangat menggoda. Bahkan miliknya sudah mulai mengeras. "…kau tau _Aphrodisiac_? Cairan kimia yang dapat meningkatkan libido. Atau secara garis besar, cairan yang jika kau minum, akan membuatmu bergairah."

"AKH!"

Aoda menggigit leher Kagami, dalam. Cairan merah pekat merembes keluar–dan kembali di jilat Aoda nikmat.

"A-Aoda…- _san_ … kh-kumohon… tolonghh... hentikan…"

Kali ini cairan bening. Cairan tersebut sudah mulai terkumpul di pelupuk mata Kagami. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai bendungan itu meledak.

"Menangislah. Itu akan membuatku semakin ingin 'memakan' mu…" sebuah bisikan terakhir dari Aoda sebelum dia melangkah menuju meja kecil–di mana dia mengambil gelas.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah–ah tidak, dua buah benda lagi. Benda pertama berbentuk cincin, sedangkan benda kedua berbentuk pil–sama dengan benda yang masih menempel di dada Kagami. Sebelum dia kembali ke tempat Kagami di gantung, Aoda mencomot satu dari puluhan lakban di dekat kaki meja.

" _Satte_ , bagaimana kalau kita tambah atraksi lainnya?"

Tangan gelap itu menyentuh alat re-produksi milik Kagami, dilanjutkan dengan cincin yang bergerak ke ujung lain _penis_ nya.

"A-apa itu?!" tanya–teriak Kagami histeris melihat benda asing yang dipasangkan oleh Aoda.

" _Cockring_. Untuk menahan…" Aoda mengusap-usap benda berbentuk cincin itu "Klimaks mu nanti, hihi"

Kagami begidik ngeri. Lagi.

"Eits, belum selesai…" benda berbentuk pil itu di tempelkan ke _penis_ Kagami. Taklupa Aoda menggunakan lakban yang diambilnya tadi untuk menempelkannya, supaya tidak terjatuh saat bergetar lagi. "…kalau ini namanya _vibrator_ … tentu kau tau untuk apa fungsinya kan? Fufufu…"

Alis cabangnya mengernyit tidak suka.

Aoda menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ah, ada yang kelupaan." Kakinya kembali ke meja kecil.

' _Oh_ kami-sama _… apa yang terjadi padaku?!_ ' batin Kagami meringis.

"Jeng, je-jeng!" sebuah benda lonjong berbentuk seperti _penis_ di bawa Aoda. Bentuknya lebih besar dari pada milik Kagami.

Kagami menelan ludah.

"Kalau ini… namanya dildo." Tangan _dim_ itu menyentuh gerbang kenikmatan yang berkerut diantara dua bongkahan kenyal. Satu jari menerobos masuk.

"AKH!" mungkin rasanya sakit. Tapi dikarenakan Kagami–dengan bodohnya–meminum _Aphrodisiac_ , rasa sakit tersebut membuat kenikmatan dan rasa terbakar di lubang _anal_ -nya. "Kh- keluarkan…engh…"

"Hm, sempit sekali" jari itu di tarik kembali. Kagami mendesah lega.

Namun hanya untuk sementara.

"Kalau dildo ini muat, tandanya milik ku juga muat" kepala dildo di gesek-gesekan ke lubang Kagami.

"Anh… anh… enghh…" _Hoi mulut! Diam dong! Kenapa juga aku malah mendesah gini?!_ "AAAAAAKKKHHHH!"

Dildo itu memaksa masuk kedalam lubang sempit di depannya dalam sekali hentakkan.

"AAAAAA _SHIT_! KELUARKAN!" Kagami mengerang sakit bercampur–sedikit–nikmat. Ia merasa bokongnya sudah robek terbelah dua akibat benda besar yang memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang yang jelas-jelas kecil.

"Hm? Keluarkan? _Iya da_." Alis itu menyatu karena dahi sang empu mengerut.

Merasa dildo sudah masuk sepenuhnya dan _vibrator_ di dua tempat sudah menempel dengan indah, Aoda mengambil _remote_ lainnya.

' _Hiks…perih…_ ' Kagami bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Terus saja bergerak seperti itu, dan kau akan merasa nikmat" seru Aoda yang tengah berjalan kembali setelah mengambil _remote control_.

Gerakkan Kagami berhenti. Cairan bening itu akhirnya menghancurkan bendungan.

 _ **Slurrpp…**_

Aoda menjilat tetesan cairan yang mencoba kabur dari wajah Kagami "Hei… jangan menangis. Itu malah membuat _junior_ -ku semakin keras" dia menunjuk ke celana-nya.

" _Hiks…_ " Kagami sesengukan.

" _Sa… hajimeyou ka?_ "

Aoda menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Kagami. Ia menekan tiga tombol berwarna hijau dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan.

"AH! Nggh… ah.. ah.. ah…" desah Kagami erotis.

' _Hoi! Ke-kenapa aku malah mendesah nikmat gini?!_ '

"Anak pintar. Ikuti cara mainku kalau mau merasakan surga dunia" Aoda menyentuh perut _abs_ di hadapannya, diusap pelan tonjolan-tonjolan hasil berolahraga Kagami.

"Mmmffhhh… anggghh… hen-ah.. henti-khaaann…" Kagami meronta-ronta.

Pertama tonjolan merah di dadanya, kedua _penis_ nya, ketiga lubang _analnya_. Ketiga tempat penerima kenikmatan yang masih kosong itu di isi Aomine dengan benda laknat bernama _vibrator_. Kagami merasa gila. Memang benar ini nikmat–Kagami menepis kata itu jauh-jauh–tapi jika dengan cara seperti ini, Kagami tidak ingin.

"Oh, kau tampak menikmatinya Kagami- _kun_ ~ coba sisipkan namaku di setiap desahanmu…" Aoda berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Kagami–yang memerah akibat faktor kenikmatan dan _aphrodisiac_. "Kali ini Aomine. Bukan Aoda"

Aoda–atau Aomine _yatsu_ itu mengecup bibir Kagami pelan. "Tunggu sebentar. Mari kita naikkan levelnya"

Aomine menekan 3 tombol di 3 _remote_ berbeda. Kali ini tombol yang di tekan berwarna kuning.

"AH! Engh… mmmffh.. anh.. anh… ah… ah! AAAKKHHH!" hanya cairan _pre-cum_ yang dapat keluar dari _penis_ Kagami. Ah, Kagami berharap benda sialan bernama ' _cock ring_ ' itu dilepas Aomine supaya dia bisa klimaks!

Getaran yang semula pelan, menjadi kencang. tonjolan di dada Kagami sudah memerah, begitupula _penis_ nya yang membengkak–menahan (baca: ditahan) klimaks–.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Aomine menyeringai.

"Umh.. anghhh... ah.. anhh… nik-aummhh… nikmaaahhhtttt…" desah Kagami lupa diri.

"Kalau nikmat sebutkan nama siapa?" jari telunjuknya menyentuh-nyentuh batang _penis_ Kagami. Menggodanya.

"Umffh… engh… nikmaatthhh ah.. aoh… aomineeeehhh…" Kagami mendesah panjang. Rasa menyiksa sekarang bukan lagi di bokongnya, melainkan di _penis_ -nya. _Penis_ yang haus akan _klimaks_.

" _Good boy_. Terima ini sebagai hadiah, karena telah menurut"

Bibir ranum Kagami–yang sedikit luka karena ia gigiti saat menahan desahan–bertemu dengan bibir Aomine. Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa, lalu meliar karena ajang lahap-melahap sepihak. "Mffhh…Le–"

Kesempatan.

Saat Kagami mencoba untuk protes karena kehabisan oksigen, lidah Aomine menerobos masuk dengan tidak sopannya. Mata _crimson_ Kagami membelalak. Benda lunak dan basah itu mengeksplor bagian dalam mulutnya. Mulai dari mengabsen gigi, merasakan langit-langit mulut–yang berhasil membuat rasa geli Kagami bertambah–hingga acara bergulat lidah. Kagami–nampaknya–menerima _french kiss_ dari Aoda–ralat, Aomine.

Entah saliva siapa yang keluar lewat sisi-sisi bibir mereka berdua.

"Mffh… engh… amfh…" lenguh Kagami yang membutuhkan nafas.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Aomine melepaskan ciuman memabukkan yang dimulainya.

"Haah… haah.. haaa.." dengan rakus Kagami menarik semua udara yang berseliweran di sekelilingnya.

Aomine membersihkan cairan di sekitar bibirnya. "heh, hebat juga kau" pujinya.

"Haaahh.. anghh.. unh… haah…" Kagami kembali mendesah dikarenakan getaran-getaran membakar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku beri kau hadiah lagi" Aomine berjalan mundur beberapa langkah mengambil _remote_ yang dia tinggalkan di atas kursi. "bersiaplah. Ka-ga-mi- _kun_ ~" ucapnya menggoda. Kagami hanya bisa memerah sambil mendesah.

 _ **Zzzzztttttttt**_

 _ **Hauk!**_

"ANGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagami merasakan dua sensasi berbeda. Sensasi pertama adalah, getaran _vibrator_ yang menjadi sangat kencang dan cepat–membuatnya mau tak mau harus mau, mendesah penuh nikmat. Sensasi kedua adalah, sisi lain lehernya yang ditembus sepasang taring. Taring Aomine.

"Mffhh.. angh… ah… khh…" Kagami berusaha menahan desahanya yang berakhir sia.

Rasa menusuk di _penis_ -nya sudah tidak dapat di bendung. Rasa yang bergerak-gerak di lubang _anal_ -nya pun begitu.

"Amfh… Ao…mineehh… akh..aku ingin… khe-kh-keluar…" pinta Kagami dengan wajah _yaranaika_.

"Hm? Kau mau klimaks? Tidak semudah itu…" tangan Aomine memegang ujung dildo. Di tarik dildo itu sampai nyaris keluar semua. Dan dalam sekali hentakkan–

"HYAAAAHHH!"

–dimasukkan kembali.

Acara tarik-dorong dildo itu terus dilakukan Aomine. Kagami sudah mendesah-desah pasrah jika harus klimaks kering. Getaran di alat kelaminnya juga membuat seluruh sarafnya mati rasa.

"Ao..mine…" sebuah panggilan lirih tanpa ternodai desahan meluncur dari bibir Kagami. matanya menatap sendu lelaki bersurai _raven_ dihadapannya.

" _Code activate_ " jawab si lelaki _dim_ dengan sengiran.

Kedua _vibrator_ di dada Kagami, terlepas. Dildo di _anal_ Kagami pun terlepas. Kagami merasa kosong setelah lubangnya tidak terisi apapun.

Aomine kembali menyengir "Jangan sedih, kau akan merasakan dua kali lebih besar dan nikmat" Kagami menelan ludah.

Sayangnya _vibrator_ dan _cock ring_ di alat kelamin Kagami tidak dilepas Aomine. Melainkan kekuatan sang _vibrator_ di perbesar. Desahan kembali terdengar.

"Anh! Anh! Emgghhh!" Borgol kaki dan tangan Kagami pun terlepas. Badan Kagami terasa lemah. Ia nyaris saja jatuh terkulai di lantai dingin–tetap saja panas di badannya–jika tidak di tahan Aomine.

"Mari kita pindah ke ruang sebelah" Aomine menggendong Kagami ala _bridal style,_ membuat si _crimson_ yang tengah menahan desahan itu bersemu merah. Lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cahaya terang menerobos mata Kagami, lagi.

Sekarang dua makhluk adam ini tengah ber- _french kiss_ ria tanpa memedulikan jika ada _tsunami_ yang tiba-tiba datang. Mereka saling lahap-melahap.

Kali ini Kagami bisa melihat wajah Aomine. Wajah Aomine yang sangat tampan–di matanya. Wajah Aomine yang bernafsu melihat badan polosnya. Wajah Aomine yang nampak…

Mencintai seorang pasangannya?

"Mfffhhh… nggghh…" lidah Kagami kembali meronta. Ia. Butuh. Udara. Segar.

Bagaimana tidak? lima menit–kurang lebih–melakukan _french kiss_ yang sangat–amat–liar tanpa berhenti? Butuh pasokan udara bukan?

"Haaaaahhh… haaahhhh…" nafas Kagami semakin berat.

Kedua mata mereka mulai berkabut.

"Ah… Ao- minehh… aku… mauuhh… _ochin-chin_ -mu… di dhalam.. haah..mghh… lubang kuuh…" pinta–melas–Kagami dengan wajah yang tidak dapat di definisikan.

 _Ah. Sejak kapan dia menjadi seliar ini?_

"jilat ini dulu" tangan kekar Aomine–yang digunakan untuk menggendong Kagami tadi–membuka resleting celananya dengan gerakan seduktif. Ya. Sedari tadi–bahkan sejak awal– _junior_ Aomine tersiksa di dalam kandang.

Dan benda super besar–untuk ukuran anak SMA–menyembul keluar.

Kagami menelan ludah.

Ah ya. Benda itu yang akan memasuki mu nanti Kagami.

Badan telanjang itu di dudukan. Tangan yang memerah–akibat terlalu lama di gantung–itu menyentuh milik Aomine. Yang besarnya memang, dua kali–bahkan tiga kali–lebih besar dari pada dildo pemuas sementara.

Di dekatkan wajah Kagami ke _penis_ Aomine.

Lidah Kagami menyentuh kepala _penis_ Aomine. Terdengar desahan tertahan dari atas. Masih dalam tahap menjilat-jilat. Si alis cabang yang di culik itu tidak hanya menjilat kepala _penis_ -nya, batang dan dua bola sebesar bola golf itu juga di jilatnya. Di jilatnya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Di jilatnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang memakan lolipop.

"Kh… cepat… masukkan…" perintah orang di atas.

Mulai dari pucuk, hingga setengah batang. Hanya segitu yang dapat Kagami lahap.

"Hoi. Itu baru setengah. Masukkan semua!"

Mulutnya maju se-senti.

"Ck!"

Mata Kagami membelalak karena pinggul Aomine memaksa maju, dan seluruh bagian _penis_ nya masuk. Meski sampai tenggorokan Kagami sih. Teriakkannya tertahan akibat benda besar sedang dilahapnya.

"Jilat yang benar!" Kagami menuruti perintah "Mmmm… ya begitu…"

Meski sakit, Kagami mencoba untuk ikut menikmati. Benda besar itu dimasukkan dan di keluarkan berulang-ulang oleh Kagami. Mencoba mencari kenikmatan untuk Aomine yang tengah menerima _blowjob_ -nya.

"Cukup." Titah Aomine. Dia takut klimaks duluan jika kemampuan Kagami–yang sebenarnya tergolong amatir–terus menerus melahap bendanya.

Badan Kagami di buat menungging.

Tanpa perenggangan apapun, penetrasi kejam memaksa masuk. Merobek lubang sempit Kagami.

"AAAANNNNGGGGGHHHHHH!" teriak Kagami kesakitan.

Bagaimana tidak?! benda sebesar itu main masuk begitu saja tanpa ada jari untuk merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya, dan langung mengenai _prostat_ -nya? Heh, nikmat dan sakit 'eh?

"Mmmffh… kh-kau sempit sekali, Kagami–nghh…" puji Aomine.

"Ngah! Ngggh! AH! Anh! Annh! IYA! DISITU AAHHHH!"

Kepala _penis_ Aomine menyodok-nyodok tempat yang sama. Tempat Kagami mengerang keras akibat menerima rasa nikmat yang memborbardir bokongnya. Tangan Aomine juga tidak di-diam kan begitu saja. Yang kiri bertugas untuk menggoda tonjolan merah di dada, sedangkan yang kanan melepas _vibrator_ terakhir dan menggenggam _penis_ Kagami sambil menghentak-hentakkannya. Lidahnya juga bergerak liar di daerah perpotongan bahu, bahkan puluhan _kissmark_ dilayangkan ke leher Kagami.

"ANGGHH! KYAAH! UMFFHH! YA! DI SITU! AAHH! LEBIH KERAS! LEBIH KERAS! AAANNNNNGGHHH! AOMINEE…AOMINEEEEE..!"

Godaan di empat tempat sekaligus sungguh memabukan, 'eh? Kagami? lebih nikmat yang mana? _Sex toys_ tadi atau _hon mono hito_?

Sekarang bukan hanya pinggul Aomine yang bergerak liar, namun pinggul Kagami juga ikut membantu.

Desahan mengalun indah di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Aomine merasa _penis_ -nya–yang tengah di jepit-jepit otot _rektum_ Kagami–berkedut-kedut didalamnya. "Mggghhh… Kagami… aku akan keluar…"

Heh. Jangan tanya Kagami dia akan keluar atau tidak. kalau saja benda laknat bernama ' _cock ring_ ' itu tidak menempel di _penis_ -nya, sudah sedari tadi dia klimaks tanpa henti.

"Emghh… ahh! Anh! Anh! Anghh! Akh-aku ju-mmgghh.. jugaaahh.. Aomine…nggh.."

"Baiklah– _ukh_. Ayo keluar bersama…"

Tangan kanan Aomine menarik _cock ring_ secara perlahan. Menyamakan waktu klimaksnya.

"aku keluarrrr!"

"AANGGGGHHHHH!"

 _ **SPLURRRTTTTTTTTTT**_

Cairan berwarna putih lengket dari _penis_ Kagami menyembur keluar dengan derasnya. Ralat, sangat amat deras. Bahkan klimaksnya bisa di samakan dengan atraksi air mancur di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Klimaks Aomine juga tidak kalah banyak, bahkan Kagami sempat mengatakan–sambil mendesah– 'perutku.. penuhhh..nghh…' begitu saat merasakan klimaks Aomine di lubangnya.

Merasa sudah semua, Aomine menarik alatt reproduksinya.

Cairan putih lengket mengalir keluar dari lubang kecil yang memerah itu.

"Ngghhh… ammffhh…" desah Kagami panjang. Ia merasa kosong sekarang.

"Heh? Jangan sedih, aku masih butuh ronde dua." Aomine menyengir iblis–lagi.

"Engghh… EHHHH?!" Kagami memasang wajah antara senang dan prihatin dengan nasibnya kelak.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /diem

FIC APA INI?! KYAAAA

sori yang nunggu ronde dua. aku udah ga kuat iman kyaa w

 **ah iya, fic ini aku selesaiin buat kakakku Yuu-nee yang lagi galau~ Yuu-nee? denger? abis baca ini jangan galau yaa~**

dah ah. aku ga tau mau ngomong apa. abaikan typo. aku udah nosebleeds ini -_-

semoga memuaskan ya? fic ret m beneran pertama ku :"

maso sama sado nya ga kerasa? iya sih. aku cuman kasih warn aja... takutnya... ah sudah lah.

akhir kata...

 **read and review please~~**

 _salam,_

 _KiKyuu_

 **Ps:** buat yang ngarep ronde dua dan omake... mendingan lupakan saja lah! *ditendang* soalnya pasti ga ada. toh ane udah ga kuat iman lol w


End file.
